everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Arktophonos Pellen
Arktophonos "Ark" Pellen is a 2015-introduced and all around character, but his full revamp occurred in 2018. ---- Fact or Fiction?: Arktophonos Pellen Written by Oma Boulos ' Mention the name Ark Pellen on campus and you’ll get a variety of responses. From flustered enthusiasm to outright anger, everyone seems to have something to say about the next Bearskin. But who is he ''really? Behind those rougeish smirks and stormy grey eyes, is there a tortured soul or merely a cruel teenager who has never done a considerate thing for anyone in his life? My dear readers, this… is Fact or Fiction?, and today, we’ll be peeling back the layers on our school’s most notorious ‘delinquent’. All About Ark Personality: An Insight into His Mind The talk of the town, Ark Pellen is quite the controversial figure. Two distinct factions seem to appear whenever you bring him up, made up of those who hate him and those who don’t. Disdain for Ark is slightly more common, but a decent number of people harbor grudging respect or genuine affection for him too. Why is that? What is the reason for such a variety of opinions on him? The answer is simple; Ark is a ''colossal prick! Language! And no, he isn’t. Don’t be mean.' '' You see, he has gotten a bad (and somewhat deserved) reputation for being rude to the people around him. Overly hostile, not only does Ark refuse to play nice, it appears he doesn’t even know the definition of the word ‘nice’ to begin with. '… wow, why even bother roasting him when Oma’s got it covered lmao' Despite his pretty face, Ark is an abrasive person at heart, and it shows! He’s talented at picking people apart with well placed insults, even causing the faint of heart to burst into tears at times with his comments. To make matters worse, while no one is safe from his acidic tongue, his favorite victims tend to be those who are the most vulnerable to his patented Pellen barbs. His unruly behavior explains why people dislike him; he’s not one to follow the rules or spare people’s feelings. But, why do people like him then? To put it simply, people like what he represents. Ark is a boy that is completely opposed to authority when he has no respect for them. He follows his own code! Makes his own rules! A lot of people can look up to that in our school’s current tense political climate. Plus, he’s no liar. Maybe his brand of honesty is a bit too harsh for most, but at least you know his opinion of you is exactly as bad as he says it is! He’s no backstabber; you always know exactly where you stand around Ark Pellen. A lot of people also admire his bravery. As someone who’s meant to be a soldier, it’s only natural that courage runs through his veins. While he claims he doesn’t care about the military, there’s no denying that he’d stand up to anyone without trepidation, regardless of how dangerous they may seem. And his devotion to his sister is just adorable! During the start of her time here, Callisto Pellen didn’t exactly receive a warm reception from those who thought she took after her brother. But, didn’t we all learn a valuable lesson??? ''No one messes with Ark Pellen’s sister. And besides, she’s a'' bear. Who bullies a bear?!? Come on, people. ''' (Also, he’s hot.) He might be selfish and an ass, but you’d be lying if you said he didn’t mean anything to this school. Like it or not, unless he finally gets expelled, Ark Pellen’s here to stay. '''''We’re popping BIG bottles when Grimm finally gives him the boot though!!! Shut up, Lily, I’m trying to read my page. Ha, very funny, Ark! Bold of you to claim you can read. LILITH. Fine, fine, Mr. Whiner! Read on~ Interests: Even Bad Boys Have Hobbies! After a bunch of extensive research, I’ve drawn some conclusions on what Ark seems to enjoy the most! I haven’t been able to confirm these with him because he usually just flips me off and insults my pigtails, but I’m determined to get an answer! Check back later for a more accurate list, my lovely devoted readers. Working Out If you pay close enough attention, Ark’s not one to attend class most of the time. He has his own routine, and a big part of said routine involves exercise. Where he clocks in that time varies. Most of the time, it’s at the school gym. It’s an unspoken rule to not use ‘his’ area during the week. Since no one else seems to memorize what times he uses said area (which never change), everyone's a bit too afraid to put their stuff there. (After the last incident, I’d say this is entirely justified, but said incident ended in a friendship being forged, so… all’s well ends well?) Other times, you can see him working out in the field. He tends to do push ups and sit ups out there. Occasionally, one of his friends assist him in this endeavor, but he’s by himself most of the time. Unless he’s sparring with one of them, they tend to ignore him while he works on his physical fitness. The only one who consistently interacts with him then is his sister, but a certain boy has been appearing more and more too… Stay tuned for why! Oh, god, this is gonna be about Dude, isn’t it? Maybe so. Piss off, Connor. Language! Shooting Compared to some of the others, this rumor has a lot more credibility: Ark Pellen is registered as being an active member of the local shooting range. Of course, this is a membership provided by the school for legacies that have to use guns in their stories. Therefore, I did a little more digging, since it’s entirely possible that he’s never taken advantage of this. After asking around, I learned that Ark does in fact frequent this range semi regularly. Every other week, Ark uses the shooting range to hone his skills. Again, for someone who often says he’s not going to become a soldier, he’s quite diligent at maintaining the skills necessary to be an effective one! Maybe because I LIKE shooting? What a dumbass. LANGUAGE! SORRY, DUDE. Nature Walks While this one is more hearsay than anything, Ark himself has mentioned before that he cares for the environment. There’s a popular rumor (perhaps circulated by the boy himself?) going around claiming that he often goes on walks through the forest, simply to clear his mind and enjoy the sounds of wildlife. Is this true? Maybe! However, the strain of similar gossip makes this reporter wonder if it might actually be false. After all, the equally popular rumor that he actually does these walks to communicate with animals in private does… not sound at all likely. Especially since he doesn’t have princess genes. But, who knows? Only Ark could tell us for sure, and his lips are sealed. Though not for long if I, Oma Boulos, have anything to say about it! You don’t. Appearance: Here Comes a Knockout Ugh, I bet she calls me hot a lot during this part... If there’s one thing this reporter knows, it’s how to sniff out attractive people. So why not face the facts? Ark Pellen is ugly. Each and every part of him is hideous to behold. Where do I even begin? The bulging muscles? The stormy grey eyes? The tousled curls? Each piece is part of a greater whole, and that greater whole is one gross whole, if I do say so myself! Ark’s a muscular boy. While his height isn’t exactly intimidating (he’s only 5’5!), his figure sure is! All of those hours spent exercising have definitely paid off, leaving him with a physique that’s not all that remarkable, really. He’d definitely be able to carry me in his arms. And don’t forget that repulsive face! Most can’t forget the intensity of his gaze, delivered with sharp grey eyes. Contained within them is a terrifying tempest, but they sure aren’t captivating! His dainty eyelashes and strong eyebrows only add to an already uninviting visage. The cherry on top of this sundae is the slight indent in his chin; how cute is that?!? Not at all. Moving past abs and tanned complexions, his hair is perhaps the least attractive thing about him. Ark has been cursed with short honey blond curls that always appear to be messy and uncontrolled, much like him! Hygiene seems to be important to him, so it’s obvious to me that he takes very good care of it! No wonder it looks so silky smooth! All in all, Ark is the complete package! Said no one ever. … thanks, guys. You’re not welcome! <33333 A Look Into His Tale If you’re familiar with the set of Grimm tales, you’re probably someone who knows the tale of Bearskin. Ark is set to play the titular role of Bearskin, a soldier rejected by his kin after the war. He goes on to accept an unusual challenge of the Devil, and ends up winning the heart of a fair maiden with a nonjudgmental heart. Truly romantic! Despite this, many participants in the story have often complained about the bloodshed necessary to reach this so called happy ending. Time and time again, the people selected to be the ‘three sisters’ are horrified that two must die so the third can live Happily Ever After. But, what’s life without sacrifice, right? Maybe this time, the pattern will finally be broken. After all, Ark’s love interest seems very eager for their story to begin! Again, how romantic! It’s a pity both of their siblings will die though. Relationships: From Love(?) to Loathing While it would be hard to write all of his interactions with people, I managed to snag some interviews with some very special people to get a variety of perspectives on him and his behavior! I’ll continue to update this section if more interviews take place! Callisto Pellen (adopted sister) Here is a transcript of my interview with the man of the hour’s sister, Callisto! Me: Hello, Miss Pellen! Do you have a moment? Callisto: Oh, uh, sure! I’m not busy. What’s this about? M: Your brother. Could you answer a few questions about him? C: Oh!!! Yeah, that’s totally fine! I love talking about Ark! M: That’s great to hear! To start off with, what is your relationship like with him? Some people claim he’s secretly awful to you. C: Ark?!? Awful to me?!? Who even thinks that? He teases me sometimes, but he’s the nicest brother around! He’s super supportive. M: Really? How so? C: Well, he makes traps so my hunts go a little easier. He’s super good at those, but he’s so squeamish. laugh It’s just better for me to take care of the messy killing stuff. Ark’s too soft for that. M: Are you saying that you’re a hunter? C: … I am a bear. M: laugh Yes, Miss Pellen, I haven’t forgotten. It’s just that you don’t look like the type. I’m sorry for assuming! C: Eh, it’s okay. We live too far out in the woods to rely on the grocery store, so my brother and I are used to catching our own food. Daddy always says that being self sufficient is the ‘mark of a man’. M: Sounds like sound life advice! C: If you’re a hunter, sure. Ark likes to help me with my homework too though! … To be honest, I’m not all that smart, and my classes are super hard, so he likes talking me through my homework. He gets everything like that! snap M: So he’s smart. C: Yeah! I think he might be even smarter than Lily! Uh, don’t tell her I said that. I don’t want them fighting again. M: My lips are sealed. C: But, yeah, I can’t imagine him being mean to me when he does so much for me. I love him so much! M: How do you feel about his treatment of others? C: … That’s tough. He says it’s because they’re weak, and I can get that. But he doesn’t have to be a predator. I wish he wasn’t so mean. People don’t like me a lot because of it. M: Do you think he can change? C: Everything does. I just don’t know if he will. He’s stubborn. Can we talk about something else please? M: Okay, sure thing! Hm, let’s see… How do you feel about his relationship with Dude Sturm? C: Aww, Dude is so funny! I love him! He helps me make flower crowns and he never calls me an idiot. One of the teachers told me they’re going to get married one day, and I’m super excited! I just wish I could go. M: Why wouldn’t you be able to go? Wouldn’t Ark invite you? C: Yes, but I’ll be dead by then. I’ll just enjoy being able to tease them once they finally start dating since I won’t get to see the engagement and marriage phases. M: … What do you mean by dead, Callisto? C: Don’t you know about the story? I thought being the bear in Bearskin was supposed to be some big thing. M: But the bear in Bearskin gets killed by Bearskin in a test of courage. C: Yup! You got it! M: Doesn’t that bother you? Not being able to see your brother get married? C: Not really! Everyone dies! I just get to know how my end goes. M: How does your brother feel about it? C: Mmm, he doesn’t like it. Of course, it’s not his choice anyway. Speaking of choices, I know I said I’m not busy, but I’m getting bored. Do you have any other questions? M: Um, just one more please! Do you think your brother is a womanizer? C: … No? M: Thank you for your time! C: Uh, no problem! Bye! With that, our interview came to a close. Callisto is extremely blasé about the fact that she is destined to die by her brother’s hand, a fact that he is apparently not happy about. She paints a picture of him as being too weak to stomach killing trapped animals, and of being extremely patient with her. Is this true? Or is Callisto just viewing him through rose lenses? Only time (and more investigation!) will tell. Quinn Löwe-Weiss (victim) Naturally, some people don’t exactly have the same glowing view of him like his sister does. Quinn is one of those people. Me: Excuse me? Can I talk to you for a second about Ark Pellen? Quinn: I’m s-sorry, but I’d rather n-n-not talk about that a-awful guy. M: Please? It’s for a report I’m writing. I’m a journalist! Q: … Well… If y-you’re really a journalist, th-then I g-guess it’s fine. M: How do you feel about Ark? Q: H-HE’S AWFUL! Sorry f-for shouting, b-b-but he’s the worst guy I kn-know! M: Why do you feel that way? Q: He’s r-r-really mean to me… M: Do you mind elaborating? Q: W-Well… um… he c-calls me names. H-He makes fun of m-m-my looks a lot, and my stutter t-too. It’s not my f-f-fault I talk this way! And he calls me a-a coward… M: Oh, I’m so sorry, Quinn! Does he say anything else? Q: He called r-robotics ‘lame’ o-once. To my f-face. M: That’s so rude! Q: I kn-know! I don’t get wh-why he’s so terrible t-to people. H-How can being rude make anyone happy? M: That’s the puzzle I’m trying to crack, Quinn. Do you want him to apologize to you for his actions? Q: N-No. I just want him to l-l-leave me alone… M: I hope he does! Well, that’s all! Thank you for answering these questions. Q: Nichts zu danken. While her stutter makes her somewhat hard to understand at times, her view of him is crystal clear. Quinn harbors a strong dislike for Ark, based on his animosity towards her. From adoration to antagonism, it’s clear that Ark is multifaceted, just like the rest of us! How interesting! Lilith ‘Lily’ Schicksal (best friend? jilted ex?) It’s hard to figure out exactly what these two are to each other… I’ll let the interview speak for itself. Me: Um, excuse me? Are you Lilith? Or Valdis? Lily: Do I look like a crybaby to you? I’m Lily. M: Sorry! My mistake. You two are twins after all. L: So? As if that means anything. Anyway, ask your questions already and go. I have somewhere to be in half an hour. M: U-Uh, how did you know I was going to interview you? L, in a deadpan: I’m psychic. M: Um. Okay! Question 1! What are you to Ark? L: laugh Hopefully? A pain in his ass. M: Why do you say that? L: I mean, he’s a little bitch who blames me for his own future, so what else am I supposed to be? I can’t just ‘leave him alone’ when he’s soooo entertaining to watch. M: And why would he blame you for his future? L: Listen, if you can’t handle the truth, don’t pester me to read your fortune. It’s precisely why we broke up! M: So the rumor is true that you two used to date? L: Well, yeah, but he definitely thought our relationship was more special than it was. Poor bastard. M: Are you mad that you two broke up? L: Nah. He’s a loser and an asshole, so why would I care? I just like making him squirm now. M: How do you feel about the way he treats other people? L: Bold of you to assume that I give a shit. I’m not his mommy. M: Can you confirm the rumor that you and your sister were summoned by Callisto Pellen? L: If I give you an answer, there’s no real guarantee that I’m telling the truth, and I know you’ll make up some bullshit anyway, so let’s say maybe. M: What about the rumor that he’s dating Dude Sturm? Lily dissolved into hysterical laughter for about a minute. L: wheeze Them? Dating?!? Please, Ark’s way too much of a dumbass to ever get past the ‘I like you, but I won’t actually ask you out’ phase. That’s why I had to ask him out. Trust me, you’ll know when they’re together. M: One last question. Do you miss hell? L: This interview is over. M: But-'' '''L:' Fuck off. After that, she abruptly left and refused to answer any other questions. It’s hard to tell if she actually thinks of him in such a lowly way, or if insults are simply her way of expressing affection. For now, all I can postulate is that they’re the type of friends who banter endlessly but care for each other nonetheless, and that their split was an amicable one. Connor Tully (friend) The circumstances surrounding Connor Tully’s attendance at this school are strange enough that they warrant their own article! Until then, let’s just examine this interview. Me: Hello! Do you have a moment to talk about Ark Pellen, Mister Tully? Connor: Uh, call me Connor. What about him? Is that dickhead bothering you or something? I’m not about to be your Prince Charming and protect you from him or whatever. M: Oh, no, I’m hardly the type of person he targets. I’m a reporter and I’d like to interview you about him. C: Alright, just keep it brief. I don’t like talking much. It annoys me. If you’re such a good reporter, you’ll know why annoying me isn’t exactly recommended by your doctor. M: gulp Y-Yes, I completely understand. Are you and Ark friends? C: Yeah, we’re bros. Next question! M: Is he ever mean to you? C: Is the sky blue? It’s Ark we’re talking about here. M: How do you feel about his treatment of others? C: S’not my problem. I have other stuff to worry about. If I’m around, I’ll stop it, but I don’t really care enough otherwise. M: How… charming. C: Just because you think I’m pretty doesn’t mean I can’t be an asshole, lady. Anything else? M: Are him and Dude dating? C: PFFFFT, DEFINITELY NOT! I’m sure Ark’d like to date him, but he’s hardly in Dude’s league. M: Do you think they could be hiding it? C: Ark? Hiding something? Maybe when Authors exist. laugh Dude’d be too proud to keep it quiet anyway. ‘Here’s my boyfriend Ark! Isn’t he grand?’ What a fucking nightmare. M: Alrighty then! Thanks for answering my questions. Have a nice day. C: Yeah, yeah. While this interview was astoundingly brief, mainly because I value my life and my limbs, I did gain some insight into this mysterious prince. Connor is the next in a pattern of his loved ones being ultimately unwilling to shame him for his rudeness towards others. Is it just Ark’s effect? Or does he attract the kind of friends who simply don’t care? It’s hard to say. Valdis ‘Val’ Schicksal (friend) Me: Hello, Valdis. Do you mind answering some of my questions? Val: Um… Sure… I’m lonely. M: I’m sorry to hear that! Can I call you Val? V: Sure… M: How do you feel about Ark? V: He’s scary. M: … Anything else? V: He’s Callisto’s brother…? M: No, I mean anything else about your relationship with him. V: Callisto says I’m his friend, so maybe we are? I don’t know. He says not nice things. M: How do you feel about him being not nice? V: It makes me cry. Lily says I need to get thicker skin. Then maybe I won’t cry so much. But, beyond that, I don’t care. M: Why don’t you care? V: Should I care? Scary people are scary. You just let them be scary and cry a bit and then they’re happy. M: Is that how you view his treatment of others? As a necessary thing? V: It’s in my nature to be sad. It’s in his nature to be mean. It’s a bit much to call it necessary, but a person’s nature is a person’s nature. How else am I meant to view it? M: … As a bad thing? V: I am a demon. All things are bad things if done wrong. M: But aren’t some things just bad things? V: Ask an angel and they’ll say ‘all things are good things if done right’. M: I disagree. V: Well, you’re a human. You’re supposed to. With that, she walked away, eyes cast low to the ground. … I did not expect a philosophical debate when I tried to interview her, but that’s exactly what I got. Journalism is never predictable. At the very least, I understand why Val refuses to intervene. By her own standards, it’s in her nature to be complicit to such things. I wonder how a demon with a moral code would feel. Dude Sturm (secret lover?) Finally, there’s Dude, who was very recently permanently assigned to the position of Bearskin’s future bride. The reasoning behind this is unknown to me, but I promise to share with you all once I uncover the truth! Well, you all know me! I just had to get a statement from him. Me: Hey! Dude! Can I talk to you for a moment? I have some questions for you. Dude: Me? Or someone else who isn’t actually named Dude? M: No, I mean you. D: Oh, cool! I’ve never been interviewed before! My brothers always said I never would, but I really wanted to be! I’m so happy! M: What’s your relationship like with Ark? D: Hm, he claims we aren’t friends, but I think otherwise~! He’s just being difficult. M: Difficult in what way? D: He doesn’t like being reminded to keep swears out of his mouth. You can cuss all you want when you’re on the front line, but not at the lunch table! M: Is he mean to you? D: Not in any way that’d upset me. I’ve heard worse. M: What’s your opinion on him being mean to other people? D: Ugh. It’s the worst thing. He has such potential and he keeps wasting it on hurting others! I try and get him to stop, but he’s so stubborn. I just hope he realizes the error of his ways soon. M: So you think it’s your responsibility to change him. D: Not at all! Ark is his own person! He makes his own decisions, albeit ones that I don’t agree with. If he’s going to change, it’s going to be because he decided he wanted to change. I’m giving him the option, but the work is on him. I’m just his future husband. M: How do you feel about that role? D: I’m very passionate about destiny, so I’m fine with it! Some parts of it are… sad, but we can address them when the time comes. He’ll hopefully be a fine husband! M: Are you two in love? D: L-Love?!? We- I-'' Love? '''M:' There’s a persistent rumor that you two are secretly enamored with each other. Is it true? D: NO! M: It’s interesting how vehemently you protest that… Is it possible you’re covering for each other? D: We’re not dating. At all. I promise you that. I’ve never even thought of being in love with him! M: Is he just not an option to you? D: Uh, it’s not that. I just don’t think we’ve known each other long enough to like each other that way. M: So, it’s a possibility. D: P-Please don’t put words in my mouth. He refused to answer any more questions after that. What do you think, readers? Let me know in the comments below! To Conclude In conclusion, Ark Pellen remains an enigma. Is he a lover? A fighter? Both? Neither? It’s hard to pin down his attributes for sure. But rest assured that I, Oma Boulos, will not stop my quest until I have cracked his code! And everyone else’s! Otherwise, who else will? Thank you for reading Fact or Fiction?, and have a nice day! Comments 24TarotMagic says: HAHA WOW THIS WAS A TRIP AND A HALF Ark_Pellen replied to 24Tarot Magic: maybe because you guys vandalized it so much? 24TarotMagic replied to Ark_Pellen: Nah it’s just funny seeing someone fawn over you and roast you in the same breath :P Ark_Pellen replied to 24TarotMagic: this is why we broke up ---- … … … … ... ... ... ... ... … Welcome back… to Rumor Has It. This clearly isn’t your first time using my service. Are you here for fact checking or a more in depth dissection of a person? DISSECTION OF A PERSON Who are you looking for information on? Keep in mind that I’m not Wikipedia; the only files here are on current Ever After High students. ARK Ark Pellen? YES Thank you. His page will be loading shortly. SEARCHING… SCANNING… RETRIEVING… Would you like to read another page? NO Have a nice day, and thank you for visiting Rumor Has It. Come again. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Bearskin Category:Nyx's OCs Category:German Category:Biromantic Category:Asexual Category:Ship of the Month